


Heat of the Moment

by SearchingWolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, edge helps reader, feisty smut, human experiencing heat cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingWolf/pseuds/SearchingWolf
Summary: You didnt think it was possible for humans to experience the mating cycles like your monster friends and boyfriend, and yet....here you are! But Edge might have more than he bargained for when you prove to be a bit feisty.
Relationships: Edge/Reader (Underfell, Edge/reader, Papyrus/Reader (Underfell)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 169





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I had this as a dream and I just had to get it down so I wouldnt forget. Hope you enjoy!

You aren’t sure exactly what woke you up, but something ripped you from your sleep. You stretch your arms and legs and open your eyes, blinking at the soft light spilling through your curtains, but the more awake you get, the more aware you are of feeling so incredibly _hot and uncomfortable_.

 _Aw man, am I sick?_ You think to yourself, and you swing your legs over the bed, sitting up. _No nausea, no stuffed nose…_ And yet you feel so…warm, like you have an electric current running through your body.

You stand up and pace your room a few times, checking your phone to see that it’s still fairly early in the morning. Late enough that Edge would be out, but early enough that Red was probably still sleeping. You’d been living with them for a good six months or so now, although for the skeleton brothers, living on the surface felt like something new every day.

Your thoughts drift to Edge as you think how far you’ve come in your relationship, how hard it was for the both of you to open up to each other, and you smile softly, his face soft in your mind. But as you think of him, your mind starts drifting even more, and you feel a heat growing between your legs as you start to daydream a bit, thinking of how his claws drift across your skin, how his tongue feels on your neck, how his strong legs push yours apart and-

 _Woah woah, ok, something isn’t right,_ you think, running a hand through your hair. The urge doesn’t go away though, and you have to fight to keep your mind from drifting back there. But the harder you fight, the more charged and hot you become, until you’re a sweaty mess, pacing in your room like a caged animal.

In your hazy mindset, you realize that you might actually need some help. Maybe this is some kind of new magical sickness, and if it is then you don’t want the brothers to catch it. You stumble to your closet and grab at random, a tank top and loose pants, and a zipper jacket on top of it, even though you feel like you’re melting; maybe you’ll be able to burn through whatever this is, like a fever.

You open your bedroom door and make your way down the hall to Red’s room, hesitating for a moment before you knock three times. It’s quiet, and you’re just about to turn away when you hear shuffling.

“Who’s there?” Red says, muffled through the door, but in your current state, any kind of joke just slips right past you.

“Hey Red, it’s me,” you say, trying to keep your voice from shaking. “Um, I think that…there might be something wrong with me..? So I’m going to go for a walk, try to cool down a bit.”

The door swings open and Red blinks blearily at you for a moment before he sucks in a hitched breath, his eyes going wide and he takes an instinctive step back.

“Oh…holy shit…” he says softly, and you shuffle on your legs, feeling more and more antsy as each moment passes. Your attention is caught by Red however when a red blush creeps across his cheekbones, and you look at him questioningly.

“What..?” You ask, almost defensively, and he shakes his head, chuckling lightly.

“Hate to break it to ya, Dollface, but uh…you’re in heat,” he responds softly, crossing his arms over his chest. You stand in silence for a moment before you burst into laughter, leaning back against the wall.

“Hah, ok, good one Red,” you giggle. “But uh, Humans don’t…we don’t get heats, like you monsters do…” you explain, rubbing your hands down your legs. But before you can say anything more, Red is laughing and he steps into the hallway with you, closing the door behind him.

“Actually Doll, that uh…isn’t completely true,” he says, trying to hide the smirk on his face. “We been on the surface long ‘nough, Alphys and some t’other sciency types figured out that humans that live close with us monsters CAN actually end up developin’ a heat cycle.” You blink at him, before letting out a deep breath and shaking your head.

“Ok well now that just sucks,” you gripe, causing Red to burst into laughter. “Ok so um…how long will this last?” You can feel your face flushing, but you refuse to make eye contact as you feel another wave of heat rush through your body, causing you to shake softly, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Red.

He appears slightly uncomfortable, scratching the back of his skull before responding. “Well, uh…left by yourself, it cant take up to a week-“

“A WEEK?” You gasp, finally looking up at him. “A whole freaking week, you have GOT to be kidding me!” Red chuckles softly while putting his hands up in an apologetic manner. “Is there nothing else to get it to go away?” Red’s face somehow gets even redder and he coughs lightly as he shifts on his feet.

“W-Well…havin’ uh…someone else help ya deal with it can make it go away faster…” he mumbles, and it takes a moment for it to sink in. Then you’re blushing just as much as he is. It’s not that you haven’t had sex before, but…you haven’t had sex with Edge yet. You’ve had plenty of very close calls, but things always ended up getting interrupted.

_Although the thought of him, rubbing up against you, filled with need…_

“O-oh, wow ok. You know what? I’m good, I’m just going to go for a walk in the nice winter air and maybe cool off a li-“ But when you go to make for the stairs, Red is suddenly blocking your way. “Uh….Red..?” you question, motioning for him to move out of the way, but he shakes his head.

“Sorry Doll, but I cant let you go out like this,” he says, and you feel a slight anger rising in you. He has no right to tell you what you can or cant do! “You bein’ in heat, wanderin’ ‘round out there, that’s just askin’ for trouble. Other monsters’ll smell ya from a mile away.”

You scoff, folding your arms over your chest. “I can take care of myself, Red. I’ll be FINE. Now MOVE.”

In a blip of magic, Red is suddenly gone, and you smile triumphantly. You’re plodding your way down the stairs when Red suddenly blips back, blocking the front door, with…. _Edge at his side._

You freeze, almost to the bottom of the stairs, before turning your heated glare at Red.

“Seriously? You TATTLED on me?” you growl, and Red just shrugs as Edge takes a step forward. You look him in the eyes, but the look on his face sends a chill down your body, and you feel so, _so hot._ But that rebellious part of you still flares up, angry at someone telling you what to do.

“Look, I’m FINE, Edge, I’m just going to go for a-HEY!!” You shout, startled as Edge steps forward and grabs your arm. He ignores your complaints as he drags you up the stairs and into his bedroom, before tossing you softly to his bed.

“No,” he growls softly, and you writhe a little, trying to keep the fire burning in your loins under control. “You going out, in the state you are in, is not safe for you.” He turns his back to you as he starts digging in his nightstand, and you let out a scoff as you stand up.

“Look I’ll be fine, I’ll make sure I don’t go where other people or monsters will be,” you explain, wiping your sweaty brow as you look up and down Edge’s form, admiring the marks in his spine, his broad shoulders, his-

 _Snap out of it!_ You shout at yourself, shaking your head. When you open your eyes again, your entire body freezes. Edge has turned back around, but it’s what he’s holding in his hands that made you freeze…a set of handcuffs.

All form of control you had over yourself seems to melt away, and all that’s replaced is an urge to fight. Your body feels like it’s on fire and your legs shift until you’re in a fighting stance, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Edge. One of his eyebrows lifts, and a mischievous glint shines in his eye as he steps in front of the bedroom door.

“So…you’re a feisty one, hm?” His voice purrs into the room, and your eyes glance around the room for any way to possibly make an escape. Somewhere in the back of your mind, the most primal part of you thinks… _If he wants me…he’s going to have to EARN me._

Edge takes a step forward and you take a step back, the handcuffs clinking softly in his hands. You know the window is to your left and behind, but you’ll only have a very small chance at getting it open and out before he manages to grab you. So you slowly unzip your jacket, his eyes watching you intently, before you ball it up and throw it right into his face.

You seize the moment and twirl back to the window, trying to jerk it open, but it only goes up a little before you feel arms wrap around your waist. The feel of him at your back sends a shock through your body and it feel _so good_ , so much so that you want to just melt into his arms.

But you never were one to go down without a fight.

You growl and bring up your legs, causing him to catch all of your weight, before you slam them against the window and shove backwards, hard. You hear Edge give an “oomph” as you land on top of him on the mattress and his arms loosen just enough for you to break free. You’re already twisting up over him backwards before he can get a skeletal hand on you, and you make a break for the bedroom door, throwing it open as you hear him yell “SANS, DOOR!” behind you. You can almost feel his breath on your neck as you rush down the hall to the stairs, taking them three at a time. You can see the door, you’re almost to it, when suddenly Red is there, smirking smugly with his arms crossed over his chest.

You veer off to the right and run around the dining table until it’s between you and Edge. You’re panting heavily, sweat coming off of you, yet somehow enjoying this game of chase _so much._ Edge moves slowly around the table and you move with him, keeping the table firmly between you two. When you’ve moved enough that you’re fairly close to Red and the door, you shoot a glare at him from the corner of your eye, trying to keep Edge in focus.

“Red, so help me, if you don’t move away from that door, I WILL MOVE YOU MYSELF,” you snarl, and Red shakes with silent laughter. He and Edge share a pointed look and Edge nods, which makes Red shortcut away, leaving the door unblocked. You grin, causing Edge to chuckle under his breath, as you inch backwards to the door. This time, Edge doesn’t move, keeping the table between you as he watches you, a hungry look on his face.

Keeping him in sight, you reach backwards and up and slowly start to undo the locks on the door. It takes some flustering because you wont take your eyes off of Edge, but when you finally make it to the bottom lock, you grip the handle, twist it and PULL-

Only for it not to budge.

“What??” You exclaim, turning to look at the door in confusion, watching Edge slipping from your mind. You give the door a good couple of pulls, but it doesn’t move. “How the-“

You feel more than hear Edge launch himself over the table, and you attempt to bolt into the living room. Your distraction by the door proves to be your downfall as he wraps his arms around you, pinning your arms to your sides and lifting you up before you can use your legs to kick off of something. You’re both panting and growling as he carries you over to the couch and pins you underneath him on top of it.

You feel a jolt go up your body as he rubs up against your back, trying to keep a moan from slipping out of your mouth. Still struggling, he manages to flip you over, and you try to shove your arms against his chest, only to realize that he _really is_ a lot stronger than you. In an instant, he has the handcuffs on your wrists, grinning triumphantly as you growl, testing how strong they are.

“Well now…are we done fighting?” Edge asks, cupping your cheek in his hands, and you cant help but nuzzle into his gloved hand, glaring up at him. When he pulls his hand away you give him a disappointed whine which only makes him chuckle. Suddenly he picks you up and throws you over his shoulder, before making his way to the stairs. He ignores your struggling and complaints, and when you get too rowdy you yelp as he gives your bottom a large slap. It sends shocks of pleasure through your body, and part of you wishes he would do it again.

When you make it to his bedroom, he softly lays you down before managing to tie your handcuffed hands to the headboard. You squirm, pulling hard to see if you can break free, but you cant. So you huff and watch Edge pointedly as he stands up, before turning away from you.

“Normally, such behavior should be punished…” he says softly, and you shiver at the intent in his words. The heat feels like it’s all over in your body, like it’s going to eat you alive, unless you can have Edge, right here and right now. “But…in this case, I think I can make an exception.”

He slowly takes off his gloves and sets them on the night stand, before undoing his chest piece, leaving his ribcage exposed. Your eyes roam over his figure hungrily, taking in every mark, every scratch, as you wiggle, trying to rub your thighs together to create any kind of friction. He chuckles as he turns back to you before climbing on top of you, bringing his knee up between your legs, making you moan softly.

“Edge…” you say breathlessly, and he traps you in a kiss that leaves you wanting more.

“I know, my love,” he whispers softly, his sharp teeth grazing down your neck, to your shoulder and back up. “Don’t worry, I will take care of you. Just relax…you’re safe with me.”

You nod eagerly and he growls hungrily as he swiftly rips at your clothing, your tank top coming undone, shortly followed by your pants and your undergarments. He kneels above you, eyes taking in your glorious naked form, before he grins and leans over, softly kissing your chest. His red tongue snakes out, teasing your nipple and you gasp softly, arching your back into him. His arms pin you down as he kisses down your stomach, down to your thigh, and you shudder as you feel his breath on your wet folds. You’re shaking from the heat and nerves and the burning need when his tongue finally licks up your most sensitive area, giving your clit a flick. You moan loudly, shuffling underneath him, but he grips your hips and pulls you to him with a chuckle, before his tongue swirls and plunges deep inside you.

You’re a moaning mess as you writhe under him, his tongue managing to hit the best parts inside, and you can feel the pressure building.

“Oh god, oh f-fuck, Edge..!” You cry, trying to warm him that you’re reaching the breaking point, but this just makes him plunge into you even harder, until you finally tip over, your walls shuddering as you cum, moaning his name over and over again.

After he rides you through your orgasm, he pulls back grinning, and you see a red glowing in his pants as his cock pushes against his pants. You feel the heat build in you again and all you can think of is his cock, pounding into you, pushing you over into pleasure over and over again.

“Edge, please…” you whine, wriggling, and he chuckles softly.

“Tsk, so impatient,” he says, his eyes filled with hunger and need. He kicks off his boots, and his pants are next to follow, letting his glowing red cock spring free. You gasp and moan as you watch him, shaking from need, before he finally climbs up over you. Suddenly his eyes turn soft, and he takes your face in his hands.

“Are you sure..?” he whispers, and even through the your heat, you feel your heart melt. Even now when he’s shaking himself with need, he wants to make sure you consent before moving forward.

You look up into those love filled eyes of his, yours shining just as bright, and you whisper fervently back at him.

“Yes, please, Edge, please…I need you…”

And that’s all he needs. He growls hungrily as he lines his cock up before slowly pushing it inside you, and you moan loudly as he fills you. You’re both shaking as he takes his time, allowing you to take in all of him, before pulling back out and shoving back in.

He sets a brutal pace pounding into you as you gasp and writhe. He feels so big and warm, and the harder he thrusts the more you feel the orgasm building within you.

You moan his name as he moans yours, before he suddenly pulls out of you. You let out a whine before yelping as he undoes your hands tied to the headboard, tossing away the handcuffs before rolling you over onto your stomach. He pushes against your back until you’re laying against the bed, your face pushed into the mattress before pulling your hips up and plunging into you, causing you to cry out in pleasure. His long arm reaches around and under you to rub against your clit, and you almost see stars as your legs begin to shake.

It isn’t long before you can feel the pressure building once again, and you moan as his thrusts become more erratic, and before you know it you’re crying out as you tip over the edge. You feel him shudder and are filled with warmth as he comes inside you, almost causing you to come again, and you both sit there for a moment, panting.

He slowly pulls out of you and rolls you over to tuck you against his chest, and you sigh happily as you snuggle in. He pulls the blankets up around you two and you begin to feel so drowsy, and Edge chuckles as he strokes your hair and gives your head a soft kiss with his teeth.

“I love you….thank you…” you mumble, and you feel a deep purr in his chest as he responds, you drifting off to sleep. He knows you’ll both need the rest to ride out the rest of your heat, so instead of getting up, he just snuggles against you.

“For you, my love….anything,” he whispers to you softly.


End file.
